1. Field of the Invention
An electrical connector assembly includes a quick-fastening locking arrangement for locking together a plug member and a socket member, including a locking peg connected with one of the plug and socket members, and a locking cam connected with the other member, which locking cam is pivotable through a relatively small angle between locked and unlocked positions relative to the locking peg. The locking cam is mounted at one end of the plug member adjacent the socket member for rotation about a transverse axis relative to the collinear axis of the plug and socket members.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical plug connector systems for mounting upon an opening or a breach in a mounting wall are known as such. Usually, one plug connector part—for instance, a socket part or a printed circuit board plug connector—is pre-mounted in the opening, for example, it is locked there. Then the plug connector parts are coupled together.
It is also known that one of the plug connector parts comprises a 1-piece or multipart mounting and/or electrically-shielding sheet metal piece, which secures the plug connector part upon the housing wall and possibly, for shielding purposes, contacts the then possibly metallic housing wall. For this purpose, it is normally connected with the housing wall by rotatably-operable screw thread locking means, something that is unavoidably time consuming.
Securing the plug connector parts among each other is also known. For this purpose, the plug connector parts for instance are screwed together with each other, something that is time-consuming.
The present invention was developed to provide a plug connector system of the typical kind that will ensure fast and simple mounting on a mounting wall and/or of the plug connector parts among each other.